Dog Days of Summer
by RhagesWraith
Summary: This story will be written in 100ish word chapters . The heat of summer has affected the group some more then others. The heat can do crazy things to people. How will this change the Inu-Tachi? Will they be able to pull through the heat in one piece? Can they deal with the aftermath of the summer heat?
1. Chapter 1

**Dog Days of Summer**

The weather was sweltering. Kagome and the group were all in a state of undress, in hopes to alivate some of their discomort. they meandered along hoping for a breeze to refresh them from the sweat drenched clothes.

"Can we pleeeeaaaasssseeee find water!" Shippo begged.

"Quite you runt! We are all hot I dont need your mouth wailing that you're hot all the time." Inuyasha yelled and he punched Shippo head where he sat on Miroku shoulder.

"OWWWW! That hurt you big meanie!" Shippo cried on in Mirokus' arms having fallen from his perch.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted as she turned toward the kit. "Are you ok? Inuyasha how why did you hit him? He was just asking to cool off. You baka, he's just a little kid have some compassion." Kagome yelled at him just as a whirl wind blew threw the group.

Once the dust settled they cold see the wild wolf demon holding Kagomes hands.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned toward the kit. "Are you ok? Inuyasha how why did you hit him? He was just asking to cool off. You baka, he's just a little kid have some compassion." Kagome yelled at him just as a whirl-wind blew threw the group.

The dust settled they could see the wolf holding Kagomes hands. He smiled at her stroking the back of her hand.

"How's my woman? What did mutt-face do this time?" Koga asked.

"Koga you know I am not your woman. Inuyasha just hit Shippo because he ask about finding water to get out of this heat."


	3. Chapter 3

"What all over a little water? I can do that for you easy." He grinned slyly at her.

"Really you can Koga?!" Shippo pipped up hopefully.

"But of course that is nothing for a wolf to do for his woman."

"Are you sure about this, I don't want . . ." Kagome was interupted by Inuyasha.

"That mangy wolf ain't leading us nowhere!"

"SIT! As I was saying I don't want to trouble you. But if you know where it's at I'd be grateful." She said.

The rest of the group fully agreed, they where dieing to get out of the heat fast.


	4. Chapter 4

He nodded then lifted his nose to the sky and sniffed deeply. He turned to the left starting to make his way to the tree line still holding on to Kagomes' hand.

"Right this way. A nice refreshing river will cool you down." He said throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

Inuyasha was grumbling in the back about show-boating wolfs. After walking for twenty minutes they broke though a clear at the rivers-edge. They all let out a sigh of relief when they saw the cool water. Kagome was so happy she leaned up and hugged Koga, he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

His lips were pressed firmly to hers, one hand was on her hip the other on her cheek. All gather were surprised by this bold move from the wolf.

Inuyasha stormed up to Koga and pulled him away from Kagome. "Who the hell do you think you are kissing her like that you mangy wolf!"

"She's my woman why shouldn't I kiss her? It's not like I see you laying any claim to her. If she weren't so stuck on you I'd have mated her and pupped her by the night I had met her."

"Why I outta kill you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha gripped Tesagia when he heard Shippo pipe up. "Bakayasha never treats mama right she's better off with Koga, at least she'd know that she was loved."

The others all chuckled for it was true.

Koga feeling a boost of confidence from her pack picks her up and speeds away. As she was being lift a devious smile played on her face it was time to teach him a lesson. "SIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL WENCH!"

"Serves you right for always getting jealous and never treating her right. You always chase after Kikyho who always betrays you. When will you learn that living being are better then the dead ones Inuyasha!"


	7. Chapter 7

**For those few saying that Shippo was talking about out of his station in pack rank. The last comment was made by Sango for one, for two Shippo is portrayed like that in the anime. He is dissatisfied with the way Kagome is treated. I wrote Kikyo in as catalyst for her hurt feeling to play said trick on Inuyasha. I never said Ayame is in my story or not yet and you feel the need to jump on me for a character that my not even be in this universe. Also to the person that complained about the use of the subjugation beads, she misuses them in the anime as well so your problem isn't with me it is with the creator of the original story. Shippo is tired of her getting hurt he's showing his loyalty to her as a parent, yes Inuyasha protects them but it is more for he own benefit. He protected him and saved him because Kagome guilted him into it. The most important point I must stress it is my fan fiction and I can mold it the way I see fit. If you are a KogaxAyame fan that's great if you are a InuyashaxKagome thats fine too. any pairing you like that great for you but her in my little slice of ff I choose whom pairs with whom. If you want your favorite pairing to get together then please write you version of what happens and I'll support you. However you really can't condemn me for what the original creator has provided us with. for those of you that support me I thank you so much and please continue to read and enjoy my story.**

 **~^o^~**

Sango stated with fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked shocked at her words. Spitting dirt out of his mouth. "What do you mean he just ran off with Kagome aren't you worried about her?"

"I do worry for her but she can handle Koga. He would never hurt her if he sees her as his mate like he says he does she is well protected. When have you told her how you've felt?"

"My friend tell me this would you like to mate Kagome?" Miroku asked tentatively.

"Keh!" was all he could say and he ran off into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome gripped Koga's shoulder. " Hey do you think we are far enough away now?"

Koga looked down at her and nodded slowing down at yet another river.

"I don't smell the half-breed. He's probably off sulking somewhere." He jabbed.

"Koga that isn't very nice. You really didn't need to kiss me. Why did you kiss me?" She asked him.

"Look Kagome, I really do like you and I know you think I am just a fool. But I want a chance to prove how much I care for you." He held her waiting with baited breath, for her answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was shocked to say the least, all this time she thought it was all a game. A ruse to get a rise out of Inuyasha and help him see what he had.

"Why? You haven't done much to get to know me before now. Why are you making an effort now?" She asked him.

"I had a few things I had to take care of and make right before I could ask you in good conscience. I may be a demon but even I have honor, I am now ready to seek out a mate." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. " So what do you say will you let me get to know you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What about Ayame? Aren't you supposed to mate with her?" She inquired.

He look away with sadness in his eyes." She was killed by Kagura while she was hunting for the cubs last year. She fought hard but she was no match for Kagura. Her and the squad of wolfs that were with her perished. The pack has mourned and I feel you are the perfect pack mother for the tribe. I hope you will be willing to give me a chance." He implored her.

"Koga, I am so sorry. I had no idea you had been through all that. I don't think that is my place after all you have been threw." She consoled.


	11. Chapter 11

Koga looked downtrodden, his love had denied him. He didn't give up hope on her, he would prove himself worthy of her affections. He would not let her count him out just yet.

Kagome gave him a small smile and an awkward half since she was still in his arms. He nuzzled into her hair sniffing her smell of lilies of the valley and moon-flowers. Her scent always calmed him and put him at ease. Sighing he held her tighter, after a moment he set her down.

He walk to the rivers edge and started to strip out of his armor and furs.


	12. Chapter 12

The Western Lord was sitting in a meadow watching his young ward play in a field of flowers. She was picking flowers and humming a tune that his half brothers Miko had taught her. He would admitt it out loud, but he found it to quite pleasing.

His mind drifted to her, her inapproprite clothing that revealed her long tone legs. He wounder whether his moronic brother had left her unprotected yet again. That infernale pup was a discrace to the Inu youkai race, he had no honor it was deplorable. The Miko needed proper protection and he need to be there for her as 'pack Alpha'.


	13. Chapter 13

Sango looked to the monk and requested that he bath further down stream behind the rock. She went into the bushes and changed into a 'bathing suit' as Kagome had called it, once the monk had ducked behind the rock. She wouldn't let him catch her naked or that pervy monk would get worse ideas in his head now that they were alone.

"Come on Shippo lets get in the water!" She said to the already naked kit.

Miroku respected her wishes and bathed on the far side of the rock to give the both some privacy. He had some 'stress' to release after spending the day watching the swaying of the two most delectable derrieres that he'd ever seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Trying to remain as quite as possible Miroku pleasured himself to release. Heaving a loud sigh, he rested against the bolder trying to regain his breath from his furious exercise.

Sango heard the sigh and wander closer to the bolder and called over to the monk. "Is everything alright over there?"

He blush slightly at being caught in his after glow he murmured a gruff response. "Yeah, just fine."

Shippo took advantage of Sangos' distraction and splashed her with a cannon ball attack. he learned from Kagome that her little brother often did it to her while at the 'swimming pool'.


	15. Chapter 15

Rin was making flower chains and wrapping them around a sleeping Jaken, who was leaning against a tree. Sesshomaru scented the air searching it to see if there was any danger near by when he caught **her** scent.

"Jaken! Watch Rin. Rin do not wander." He said waking the sleeping kappa.

"Yes, mi'lord!" Shrieked the still groggily retainer.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin chirped merrily.

Without another word he left the clearing headed toward her scent. _'Perhaps I can find a battle with the half breed.'_ He sniffed again, and was assaulted with the awful scent of _wolf._ He hated damn wolfs.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha was frustrated about the whole thing. _'How could she run of with that damn mangy wolf! She's my woman, I he can have her! Why are Miroku and Sango defending her, sure I run off with Kikyo but I owe her. She's my first love , why can't they understand that I can let her go?! Let her run of with him see if I care. When he leaves her I won't be there to pick her up. When she gets her heart trampled all over, serves her right.'_ He was grumpily thought, he settled high up in a tree to take a nap.


	17. Chapter 17

Koga dived into the water naked. Kagome was embarrassed and opted to sit on a flat boulder that over hung the water. It was a ways off from where he'd entered the water. She slipped off her shoes and socks she dangled her feet in enjoying the cool liquid.

She had started thinking upon her revenge on Inuyasha. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice Koga till it was too late. He sprang out of the water and grabbed her arms and pulled her into the cool water. They plunged into the water, she shrieked in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Kouga pulled her to him and nuzzled neck, he pushed off the bottom river. He brought them to the surface, he realized then that she was no longer moving.

Kagome had swallow some water and hit her head on a underwater rock, she was now unconscious. Her lithe body was a dead weight in his arms, when he realized she wasn't awake he pulled her to the bank.

He pulled her out of the water he began sniff her to assess her injures. Luckily she was just knocked out, she had a small gash that he began to lick it.


	19. Chapter 19

Miroku was so caught up in his sexual fantasies that he didn't immediately notice that there was someone touching him. Look at the additional hand that was on his throbbing member that was not his. His eyes followed up the arm to be greeted with his beloved's beautiful brown ones, hood with lust and desire.

"My . . . . Dear?" He questioned and slightly moaned from her grip.

Sango had dried Shippo off then settled him for a nap in the shade. She went back to check on the pervy monk, when his moans drew her closer She couldn't hold back any longer.


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru came upon the clearing that held the Miko and wolf. He had masked his aura and sent a ways back and came at them up wind just to be sure he wasn't detected. He was just behind the treeline to observe the scene as it slowly unfolded before him.

The wolf was dragging an unconscious Miko from the water and he was stark naked. He bite back the growl that was clawing for life as he watched that mangy wolf lean over her, pressing his body fully against her. He let his growl pass his lips as he saw her blood on Kouga's lips.


	21. Chapter 21

He flash stepped to the wolf and flung him away from his Miko. Growling and the wolf who landed to a skidding halt on his feet.

"How dare you touch an unconscious onna! Have you no honor!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kouga growled and balled his hands and barked back at him. "She's my woman I can touch her when ever I please. I was cleaning her wounds if you hadn't notice she is injured!"

Sesshomaru growled again, "She belongs to no one you imbecile. You are taking too many liberties, in her current state you are not to be trusted with her."

He turned and picked up Kagome, while reaching for the girls bag he saw the wolf make a mad dash for him. He let out his acid whip and lashed the wolf around a few times before flinging him into the water. Sesshomaru then grabbed her bag and flew off with her before Kouga could resurface.


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshomaru took the Miko far into the west. He erected a barrier to seal their sounds and smells from all. He set down the girl and dug through her strange sack and grabbed out the strange box with a large red cross on it. He had seen her do it countless times to aid her pack. He opened it and found a strange array of medical items completely foreign to him. He picked up the bandage which clearly stated so, aside from the slightly changed characters on the wrapper.

He tended her wound and wrapped her in his fur pelt. He then left to hunt, for her knew she would be hungry upon awakening. Before fully turning to leave he saw and felt her body relax under it, as if she took comfort in his protection. He allowed a soft rumble to permeate his chest for a moment then he left her there.


	23. Chapter 23

_He was running through the forest with this incredible urgency. He had to make, he didn't know for what but he need to save someone. Someone important to him was in trouble. He leapt into a clearing near a lake, right near the rivers edge there was a woman. He sniffed the air and a shock racketed his body. He knew this scent but it couldn't be she was dead. He slowly walked toward her afraid to move too fast or blink for it might frighten her or make her disappear all together._

 _When he was a few feet from her she turned to him and smiled lovingly at him._


	24. Chapter 24

_"My special boy," came the woman's voice, " oh how you have grown. You have grown into such a fine young man. I am sorry I wasn't able to be there to see you grow or protect you as you needed." She took a step closer to him, lifting her hand she out stretched it as if to caress his cheek she pause to let him accept or deign her touch. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, before threw all caution and sense to the wind. He leaned in despite to feel her warmth once again, his hand cradled hers against his cheek. He inhaled her scent hungrily, it had been centuries since he smelled her. He had missed her so very much, his heart ached with this long awaited home coming._

 _His whispered out breathlessly, "Mother."_


	25. Chapter 25

Sango stroked him slowly at first, while keeping her eyes locked on his. His shaft felt strange, yet wonderful in her hand. It was hard and warm, yet smooth to the touch. Oh how she had fantasized about doing this to the houshi, but she never thought she would live out her darker desires. She began to stroke him faster hearing no protest from him. Soon he began to pant. Sango blushed and slowed to a stop.

"Am I hurting you Miroku?" Concern deep in her voice and eyes.

Miroku had to swallow and clear his throat several times before his voice would cooperate. "Not at all koi, quite the opposite. In fact I would eagerly request you continue your previous activities." He practically begged her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop? You seemed as though you were in a great amount of pain." She questioned hesitantly.

"Sango, my dear I assure you that you weren't hurting me. I found it to be quite enjoyable, please my love continue." He implored her as he clutched her hand around his rod, he began to stroke himself with her hand. Realizing that he really meant that he wasn't in pain gave her courage to press forward and stroke him with renewed vigor.


End file.
